Eternal Eclipse
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: After the battle against Lockdown and Cemetery Wind the Autobot's learn their not as alone as they thought and they welcome old and new friends while Optimus begins a journey to learn of their past even as Galvatron plots to gather power. But deep in space an ancient enemy works to destroy both Autobot's and humanity once and for all
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Eternal Eclipse

Chapter 1

( **Five years before Age of Extinction** )

"I still don't like it," Lennox grumbled. A noise of rumble came behind him. He realized it was a sound of laughter. He turned to see Optimus moving to sit next to him, thought the metal titan still towered over the human.

"Let it be Lennox. . . there was much damage and death."

"But it wasn't your fault! It was Sentinal's. . ."

"Who I told your government to trust," Optimus uttered sadly.

Lennox winch remembering that Sentinal had been like a father to Optimus. His betrayal and murder of Ironhide must hurt. It hurt Lennox to, when he had to tell Sarah and Annabelle that Ironhide was dead it felt like nothing would ever be good again. He took a deep berth, "It's more than that, there. . . closing down N.E.S.T."

Now Optimus was surprised, "They didn't inform me yet."

"As far as I know the CIA is taking over the hunt for the reaming Decepticons and any Cybertroian tech that might be out there."

"Are they keeping you and your team on?"

"I don't know. . . and there's something about this I don't like. Just please be careful Optimus."

"I will Lennox, don't worry."

( **Present** )

Some might call it obsessive but Cade Yeager didn't care. Sitting cross-legged on the roof of a shed he gazed at the night sky.

"You know," a rough voice said behind him, "Sitting out here ever night isn't going to make him come back any faster."

Cade turned to see Hound behind him, "I know but. . ." he trailed off, "I guess I just hope he _does_ come back."

"Sensei Optimus always returns," Drift joined them.

Only a few days had passed since the events in Hong Cong and the group consisting of five Autobot's; Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, Crosshairs and Brains, six humans; Cade, Tessa Yeager, Shane Dyson, Darcy Tirrel, Su Yueming and Joshua Joyce had arrived back in the U.S. a few hours ago. They also took the ship they had taken from Lockdown. The bounty hunter's larger ship had been shot down over the ocean and it was unknown if it could be salvaged.

Joyce had found a large transport ship to take them back home and one of the first questions was where had Cerement Wind been during the invasion. There had been so many questions and the group was going to be taken to Washington D.C. to talk to the President, the world leaders and pretty much everyone else.

Bumblebee arrived with Cade's daughter Tessa along with Shane Dyson and Brains."Still waiting?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, and thinking about are next trip."

"That will be a blast," Shane muttered.

"Let us not despair," Drift folder his hands in front of him, "Life is. . ."

Hound cut in with a growl of, "So help me Drift, if you tell another haiku I will _maim_ you!"

Before any blows could come the group became aware of a car driving in their direction. The Autobot's went on the defensive as the car stopped a few feet from them and three men stepped out. . .and the Autobot's recognize them. William Lennox, Robert Epps and Sam Witwicky.

The youngest of the three dashed forward screaming, " **BUMBLEBEE!** "

The yellow and black scout froze for a moment then ran forward as well scooping the young man into his hands and hugging him against his chest plates.

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried not sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"How-Why-When?" Hound stuttered.

"What? You didn't think your little misadventure didn't get on the news did you?" Epps replied with a grin.

"Well it's not that were glad to see you. . . Were just a little surprised."

"Well were not the only ones who came," Lennox held a small radio up, "Guys, its safe. Come on up."

Before anyone could ask two more cars steadily approached. One was a red Lamborghini Reventor, the other was a blue and white 2005 Ford GT. The two vehicles stopped and transformed into two familiar Cybertroians.

"Dino. . . Sideswipe?" Hound asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah big guy, it's us," Sideswipe replied with a cocky grin.

The two then found themselves in the green warrior's crushing embrace. "We thought the worst when we didn't hear from you!"

"I-It's good. . . to see you to. . ." Sideswipe struggled to speak.

"Y-y-yes. . . please put us down. . ." Dino gasped.

When Hound finally released them the group got a good look at their returned comrades. Sideswipe was now mainly red with some black and silver while Dino was white and blue.

"But. . . how? We feared everyone else had been killed?" Drift spoke up.

It was Lennox who spoke, "When we lost contact with you Optimus had sent us a coded message saying to stay away from Autobots. . . for our own protection."

"That sounds like him," Hound muttered.

"It must have been after he was attacked," Drift said thoughtfully, "Before he went into hiding."

"But what happened to you two?" Hound turned back to Sides and Dino.

Dino looked away in thought, "After Optimus transmission we couldn't locate any of you. With Cemetery Wind tracking us we approached Sam."

Sideswipe took over,"We knew it would be a risk but Sam, Lennox and the others helped hide us ever since."

"It wasn't easy," Epps added. "Those. . . those. . ." He then noticed Joyce and such a look of pure hatred came to his face it could scare a Decepticon. " **YOU!** " Joyce let out a yelp as he was grabbed by the neck, lifted into the air and roughly shaken. "YOU! You killed them! You **SLAUGHTERED THEM!** "

"I-I admit mistakes. . . were made. A-And I might have suspected they were selling me A-Autobot's but-" He was cut off as Epps slammed him into a wall.

Cade said something to Lennox, he pushed the men apart and Hound lifted Epps into the air before he could try and strangle the other man again.

"It's not worth it," the big green mech said to the man in his hand. Then Hound brought Epps closer and whispered, "Better to do it when there are no witness."

"I heard that,"Joyce snapped.

Everyone filled each other in on what had happened to them in the years they had been separated. After N.E.S.T.'s shut down Cemetery Wind had tried to recruit them.

"At first they thought we would join but when we refused they were first pretty insistent." Lennox muttered, "One guy said; ' _How can you betray all your fallen comrades from SOCCENT,_ ' I think I broke that guy's jaw."

Hound laughed, "That's showing them kid."

Lennox grinned, "You should of seen Sarah. She chased another one out of the house with a frying pan." Everyone had a good laugh at that, those that had meet Sarah quickly learned not to underestimate her even if you were a giant transforming robot. Then Will's face when blank, "We suspected but we couldn't prove anything. Harold Attinger was keeping an eye on us and . . ." He trailed off his shoulders shacking but weather in anger or sadness or both no one knew.

"He never blamed you." Everyone looked at Bumblebee shocked. It was rare when he spoke since his vocal processors could probably never be fully repaired.

Drift and Hound shared a look, maybe they and Crosshairs hadn't been on Earth as long but they had seen the bond between N.E.S.T. and their fellow Autobot's.

Joyce who had stayed quiet through the exchange had other things on his mind. He knew his company was going to suffer from this, but. . . he also knew it was the right thing to do. . . plus they needed to tell everyone what Cemetery Wind had really been doing.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Epps continued, "But there's more, Arcee, Chromia, Elita One and Roadbuster are still alive."

"There are." If possible Hound would of danced in joy if it wouldn't have been humiliating. But all the Autobot's were overjoyed, more of their kind were still alive.

"Yeah, the triplets were in hiding with the hatching's." After the battle in Chicago the Autobot's had discovered the remaining hatching's Megatron had brought to the city and taken care of them. "Were not sure where Roadbuster's been all this time, he contacted us after this mess. . . Oh yeah, I almost forgot Wheelie's alive to."

"Great. . ." Hound muttered.

Brains jumped on Shane's shoulder, "Wheelie's still around, when can we see him?"

"Hopefully soon," Will told them. "We wanted to be careful. Weren't sure if any Cemetery Wind agents were still active."

"I'm afraid there are other's we need to be weary of," Drift informed them.

"Who?" Sideswipe asked.

Hound rubbed his helm, "Well, Megatron's back to. . . kind of."

Sam buried his face in his hands, "Why can't he stay dead."

Hound gave him a pat on the back almost knocking him over, "I know kid, I know."

Dino looked horrified, "B-b-but. . . how? He was dead. We saw him die!"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Sideswipe muttered. "But seriously, how did he come back?"

Everyone turned to Joyce. "Um, well. . ."

"GUYS! GUYS!" Crosshairs came running up. He briefly turned to the newcomers, "Hey," before turning to the others. "Guys! You're not going to believe what I just found!"

"Gee, nice to see you to Crosshairs," Sideswipe muttered.

"What did you find?" Cade asked.

"Follow me, this s something you got to see for yourselves," the green mech replied turning towards the ship they had confiscated from Lockdown.

"Nope! I don't like this place. Not at all." Brains declared from his perch on Hound's shoulder as the group moved through the small ship.

"What did you find?" Lennox asked.

"I was going through Lockdown's ship when I found some survivors," Crosshairs answered leading them to a area close to cages where the ancient knights everyone was nicknaming the Dinobots had been imprisoned on.

"I thought he had no other prisoners on board?" Drift asked.

"Well some but not what you'd expect." the green Autobot grabbed a handle and pulled a wall aside revealing a hidden chamber. Several glowing spheres shined on the stunned group.

Joyce was the first to speak, "What are they?"

"Their sparks," Cade answered softly.

Before anyone else could speak Sam walked forward, Cade noticed his eyes were glowing a strange electrical blue.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, let the kid do this," Epps told him.

Sam held a hand close to one of the sparks and seemed to be listing to something. After a moment his face went from blank to sporting a huge smile. "Guys! It's Ratchet!"

"Ratchet. . . Really?" Sideswipe asked, sacristy daring to believe.

"What about the other's?" Drift asked.

Sam walked over to each of them and listened and his grin got wider. "It's Leadfoot, Jolt, Topspin, Skids and Mudflap! There all here!"

"But how?" Shane asked, "We saw footage of them killed."

"Their sparks," Hound growled. "Lockdown must of taken them."

"If a spark remains intact the bot is still alive no matter what happens to the body," Drift clarified for some of the humans.

"So. . . their alive," Tessa asked.

"But this doesn't really help us," Dino said, "Their bodies were destroyed."

Joyce was sure a few glares were sent his way. "Um," he said nervously and every eye and optic turned to him. "L-Look, I know I'm the last person you want help from but. . . I think I really can help this time."

"How?" Sideswipe sneered.

"Most-most of the Transformium was destroyed but there might be just enough left to build bodies for your friends."

Everyone stared at him in shocked silence, finally Tessa broke it, "Can we do that? Build them new bodies?"

Drift looked thoughtful, "Well. . . it is possible for a spark-frame transfer. . . but building the actual body will be a problem."

"My scientist and engineers can help," Joyce replied.

"This is not like building a car!" Hound snarled. "I don't care what you think you know!" Joyce held his hands up in surrender.

"A spark is so much more than an energy source," Dino replied, "It's our life force, our. . ."

"Your soul," Cade added.

"Can't one of you do it?" Tessa asked.

The group of Autobot's glanced at each other unsure, finally Sideswipe spoke up, "We don't really have any medical training for something like this."

"At the most some of us have had field medical training," Mirage replied.

"Yeah, when we need Ratchet he's really unavailable," Hound spat.

Drift stiffened as he thought of something, "We can't. . . but Sam can do it."

" **WHAT?** " Sam looked at the Autobot like he had lost his mind. "I don't know anything about Cybertroian biology!"

"You're the only one who can communicate with Ratchet, he'll tell you what to do."

"Not to pressure you kid but their depending on you," Hound replied.

"Way to motivate the kid," Crosshairs muttered.

Sam was quiet for a long moment, several memories and thoughts were flashing through his mind. Then, "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: Eternal Eclipse

Chapter 2

 **(Five years before Age of Extinction)**

Optimus drove through the deserted streets to a meeting with Cerement Wind. His only companions were two N.E.S.T. soldiers in his cab, Tracy Evens and Mitch Anderson. They had insisted on coming along and Optimus found he couldn't turn them away.

"It seems kind of strange that they wanted to meet in the middle of nowhere," Tracy spoke up after a long silence.

"It could be because of all the bad press," Mitch answered. Nothing else was said as they moved towards their designation only to find the area abounded. "Where is everyone?" Mitch asked as he and Tracy climbed out.

Optimus started getting an uneasy feeling, before he could transform suddenly there was gunfire everywhere. The Prime was struck several times, seems he was their target. He quickly realized this was the same kind of ammunition the humans used against the Decepticons. To his horror Mitch went down.

Tracy tried to get to cover but she too was also hit. Before Optimus tried to transform when something struck him in his grill to close to his spark leaving him in great pain. He realized couldn't transform.

Then he saw Tracy pull something out of her pocket. She had a grenade. With barely any strength left she pulled out the key out and tossed it in the direction of the shooters. There were cries of alarm as it exploded. She pressed her hand against his door. " _Run_ ," she whispered before she went limp.

" **NO!** " Even in his agony he scanned the two humans only to find they were both dead. With great despair he drove off before the soldiers could regroup. As he drove Optimus sent out two messages, one for his Autobot's the other for his human allies; Sam and the soldiers.

 **(Present)**

"And that's when Optimus left," Cade finished his account for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

"Thank you Mr. Yager," The woman said as she stopped recording "We may need to talk to you some more later."

"Yeah I know," Cade said, "I'm not going anywhere." He had been through this more times than he could count. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon, he didn't have a new home yet. Cade left the building to find Drift waited for him in vehicle mode. The door opened and he quickly climbed in, leaning against the seat he took a deep breath.

"Are you troubled?" The Bugatti Veyron asked.

"It's just been a long day." Cade said, he was quiet for a moment, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Given everything that's happen no."

It still felt odd to be back in Chicago. Not long ago the bots had been storming the KSI to rescue him. They soon reached the building and entered the garage and loading bay where most of the ship's wreckage has been stored, it was close to the labs were Sam was working with Joyce's scientist.

Cade, his daughter and Shane were staying there as well till everything was worked out. A big screen TV had been set up for the Autobot's and humans, currently it was on a news program where the reporter was talking about Lockdown's attack.

Cade sat on the couch with a groan. "Tough time?" Sam asked from where he was writing notes, every few minutes his eyes flashed a bright blue.

"It's like they expect me to change my story."

"Don't worry, they'll get board. . . eventually."

"Thanks, I think. . . hey Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam looked up from his work, "Sure."

"It's just. . . the glowing eye thing, what's that about?"

Sam was quiet for a moment deep in thought, "Well, have you heard of the AllSpark or Matrix of Leadership?" At Cade's blank look he continued, "According to their history the AllSpark appeared on what would become Cybertron, it created the Matrix to help the Dynasty of Primes to activate Star Harvesters to create energon to repower it. The Fallen tried to use it on our sun despite the rule not to use it on a sun supporting life and after a long battle the other Primes took it and hid it away. When the Autobots and Decepticons arrived on Earth I found myself trying to keep the AllSpark away from Megatron until I thrust it into his chest and it's raw energy made contact with his spark destroying him. . . for awhile at least. Two pieces of the AllSpark had survived, one was stolen by the Decepticons to revive Megatron and the second unknown to everyone had been caught on my jacket. My close proximity let it increase my intelligence and when I found and touched it my mind was flooded with all the ancient knowledge."

"That must of been interesting," Cade commented.

"Oh it was, the Decepticons discovered it and tried to capture me. During a fight Megatron. . . killed Optimus when he was trying to protect me and my friends. After that I searched for the Matrix of Leadership with the hope it could revive him. We found it in Egypt where I also died. . . the Dynasty of Primes brought me back and I used the Matrix to revive Optimus. When I used it the information passed onto the Matrix. . . Well we thought all of it had passed but some of the information remained. I'm not sure how much, I still have trouble with it and Optimus thought it was best not to let the Government know."

"Wow," Cade said. He was surprised Sam had mention that last part to him, they didn't really know each other. He realized the trust Sam was putting in him. "What happened to the Matrix?"

"Optimus should still have it. He kept it close to his spark chamber." Cade then remember seeing something in Optimus chest near his spark when he had repaired him. He had thought it had been a knife of some kind. Sam continued, "They weren't fond of me for not turning myself in after the Fallen's message."

"Who?"

"The government."

"Why did they care, it worked out didn't it?"

Sam shrugged, "Some people just stay in the past and say how things should of been done,

they want to pretend they have control over everything."

""Yeah, sad but true," Cade agreed. There was silence for a few moments when suddenly they heard a car horn.

"There here!" Sam exclaimed jumping to his feet as a car pulled up.

Everyone watched as a blonde woman stepped out. Carly held a three year old girl in her arms, she had blonde hair like her mother and her eyes lit up when she spotted the Autobots.

"Auo-bots," she squealed.

"Bee," Sam turned to the yellow scout. "Meet Olivia Bree Witwicky"

Bumblebee beeped in astonishment and with an encouraging nod from Sam reached a finger towards the girl. She clapped her hands together and grabbed his finger. "Bee!" she chirped happily.

"Hey! What about me?" A small form tumbled out of the car, "What am I, spark parts?"

"Wheelie!" Brains cried.

"No respect," the small bot grumbled then he spotted the equally small bot, "Brains!"

It was going to be a reunion today as a Chevrolet Impala drove in not long after and transformed. "Roadbuster!" Hound pulled the Wrecker into a crushing embraced. "Where have you been?"

"Stop trying to crush me and I'll tell you," Roadbuster finally managed to get free. After a moment to collect himself he looked over everyone there, "I was with a family in Nebraska, they hid me until we saw the news and I knew it was safe to contact Sam."

Sideswipe threw a arm around the Wreckers shoulders, "Well it's good to see you, the others should be arriving."

"Others?"

Roadbuster turned as a truck pulled in followed by three motorcycles that transformed into Arcee, Chromia and Elita One. "Everyone, it's good to see you," Elita said with a nod.

If anything Sideswipe's grin grew, "And it's good to see you."

Chromia held up a servo to stop him, "Back off."

Arcee put in, "There are others."

Epps who had driven the truck opened it and several pairs of optics blinked at them. It was the Hatchling's, only they weren't Hatchlings anymore. They had change much from the squirming little terrors everyone remembered. Like the Autobot's they were more human in appearance, most with blue optics and bright colors. They still weren't as tall as the adult humans.

Elita One kneeled by them after they hesitantly climbed out of the truck, "May we introduce Star Saber, Lightspeed, Sonic Bomber, Clipper, Strongarm, Chase, First Aid, Flareup, Glyph, Beachcomber, Lickety-Split, Nosecone, Cerebros, Windblade, Rapid Run, Clocker, Side Burn, Bulkhead, Nightbeat, Bumper, Skyburst, Tailgate, Lightbright, Tow-Line and finally. . . hey, where's Hot Rod?"

* * *

Darcy Tirrel entered Joyce's office to find him face down on his desk. "Problems?" she asked halfheartedly.

Without raising his head he held up several papers, "With all the charges and rules we broke were lucky were not being tried for treason."

"We?"

He finally looked up and frowned, "Fine, it's all on me. Happy?"

"Almost."

"I get it, I was wrong. Even I know when to admit when I'm wrong and . . . Wait, what did you need?"

"I came to tell you were about to start."

"Oh right, we should head down there." He rose from his seat and the two walked to a elevator to take them to the labs. Technician Gill Wembley and his team had fussed about the last of the transformium being used for this. It had taken Hound and Sideswipe _casually_ cleaning their weapons to get them to finally shut up. As they waited for the elevator to reach it's destination Joyce said, "You know I've been thinking, since the robot thing didn't work out," he winch a little at the look Darcy shot him, "We have that ship, we should be looking into installer transportation."

Darcy gave him a long look, not a bad idea really but that was something to think about later. There was too much to do now. Before either could say anymore the door opened signaling their arrival at the hanger that was serving as the Autobot's temporary headquarters.

It had been decided to bring Ratchet back first, with Sam's input they had finished the Autobot's body in record time. Now came the important part, placing the spark in.

The two steeped out. . . into a makeshift nursery. Joyce could only gaped at the small beings that were currently causing chaos. Olivia was having the time of her life with her new friends, she had quickly taught them tag and hide-an-seek which the hatchlings had combined into a new game that consisted of them running around and shirking at the top of their voice box's.

It really wasn't helping those trying to find Hot Rod, but the hunt for the red and gold hatchling would have to be narrowed down. As soon as the hatchlings were under control the work resumed.

Sam picked up the spark casting and entered the lab, on the large work table before them was a perfect replica of Ratchet's body expect it was gray with no paint yet. That would come later, the important thing was placing the spark and hoping everything would go smoothly.

"This will work," Sam said as he placed the spark casting in Ratchet's opened chest. As he set it tubes and wires snapped into place and the new body shook as energy surged through it.

Hound gently pushed Sam back. "You might want to stay back kid."

Suddenly Ratchet's optics snapped open as he online in a panic swinging his limbs around and knocking Crosshairs down with a yelp.

Hound and Sideswipe were there in an instant grabbing the medic's arms and trying to restrain him. "Ratch calm down! Your safe!" Sideswipe tried to reason with him.

After a moment Ratchet focused on the bots holding him. "Sideswipe? Hound?"

"Yep," Sides grinned, "It's us."

"W-What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

"I was. . . **Sam!** Is that you?"

"Yeah," the young man replied.

"But-but what happened? Where's Lockdown and those human soldiers that attacked me?"

Sam placed a hand on Ratchet's ped, "It's. . . a long story."

* * *

Deep in space Optimus stood on an asteroid gazing out into open space, it was a beautiful sight. The last Prime hoped it would clear his head. He had hidden the Seed so it could never be used, now it was the next part of his journey. Finding the Cybertroians Creators and stopping them, yet he also hoped to get answers. There was so much going on he needed answers for.

Optimus held up the Matrix and gazed at it for a long time, he had never felt so lost in his life. He sighed and thought longingly of Earth. . . before the betrayal.

A voice suddenly spoke behind him, "Optimus you look troubled?"

The Autobot leader froze in shock then slowly turned to the bot he never thought he'd see again. _"A-Alpha Trion?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Eternal Eclipse

Chapter 3

 **(A Few Days after the Showdown with Lockdown)**

On a small Nebraska farm a woman was headed to one of the smaller sheds where the washer and dryer were kept but she made a quick detour to one of the larger barn's where a Chevrolet Impala was nestled. She also found her two children climbing on it's hood.

"Carol, Daniel be careful," she ordered.

"Mommy Roadbuster won't play," her daughter pouted.

She sighed, "Kids what have we told you?"

"That Roadbuster has to stay hidden," Daniel answered.

"Exactly, now go play. Maybe he will tell you a story later."

"YAY!" the two cheered as they slid down the hood and ran off.

When they left she turned to the car, "I hope they weren't bothering you too much."

"Not at all, I enjoy the company," the Wrecker answered, "Thought I'm still worried about all the trouble you could get into for hiding me."

"After all you've done it's the least we can do," she assured him.

"Still I can never thank you enough."

Before she could resound her husband ran in, "You got to see this." Before they could ask he turned on the small TV they kept in the barn for Roadbuster. A news report appeared showing the attacks in Hong Kong.

"It can't be," Roadbuster whispered when scenes of his fellow Autobots appeared.

 **(Present)**

The hunt for Hot Rod was still going on but the bitlit was evading detection. Meanwhile Ratchet had been caught up on events since his encounter with Lockdown, and. . . he was taken it a lot better than everyone had expected.

"Ratchet your taking all of this oddly well," Will noted.

"It is a lot to take in but. . . I guess I've just seen a lot of strange things."

"Is that good or bad?"

A small smile came to Ratchet's face, "I'll go with good." The medic went quiet for several minutes before he spoke again, "Though I wish I had been able to talk to Optimus before he left."

"Yeah, do you think he will come back?" Will asked.

Ratchet nodded, "I've known Optimus long enough to know he always keeps his promises."

Before more could be said Joyce walked in arguing with someone n his phone, "I know I promised transformium but. . . **_HEY!_** When you've been chased by insane traitorous government guys and Decepticons then you can get _snippy_!" Joyce went quiet as he listened, "Hello? Hello? _Agh!_ Sometimes I think we should of sent the seed straight to the desert!"

"Send what to a desert?" Ratchet asked.

"The seed," Joyce said as he typed away on his phone.

"Why?"

"To make massive amounts of transformium."

"It wouldn't of worked." Everyone turned to Ratchet.

"What?" Su asked.

"The seed, it wouldn't of worked in the desert."

"Why not," Joyce demanded, "There was plenty of room-"

"Because it was missing the one important ingredient it needs to make what you call transformium."

"What's that?"

". . . Organic matter. A desert wouldn't have enough." Everyone stared at him in stunned silence for a few minutes.

"That's why it was released it on Earth 65 million years ago," Darcy spoke up.

"I'm afraid so," was the grave reply.

'Ratchet," Sam spoke up, "You always told me Cybertroians didn't know much of your past, how do you know this?"

"Because. . . because. . . because. . ."

"Ratchet?" Sam said worried. A strange blank look came to Ratchet's face, and not just him all the Autobots had glazed looks.

"Guys?" Will tried.

They finally snapped out of whatever had effected them. "What happened?" Hound said rubbing his helm."

"You guys blanked out," Shane said unhelpfully.

"Ratchet," Sam asked, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Ratchet replied.

* * *

In one of the building's larger hangers the small ship the Autobots had commandeered from Lockdown's ship was stored. Despite the damage it took most of the systems inside were still in working order but no one thought to check on them regularly, so no one was around when one of the terminals lit up.

* * *

The Autobots couldn't answer what had happened so they were letting it go for now and were currently watching a news report. There had been a several arrest made at Cemetery Wind and investigations were reported to still be ongoing.

"I will say this for the government, they don't like being lied to," Shane said.

"I don't get why they have to investigate?" Sideswipe grumbled.

"Not everyone there knew," Su spoke up. "It's been reported that Attinger sent most of the workers out of the observation room for _'certain Decepticons'_."

Joyce wasn't paying much attention, still working on his phone, he didn't notice Gill enter looking nervous as he approached him. "Um, Boss-"

"Gill whatever it is I'll deal with it later."

"But-"

"I'm busy right now. I'm sure it can wait."

Everyone else turned their attention back to the screen as a man representing Cerement Wind was speaking in their behalf trying to excuse their actions. The group lament that he might convince people until they noticed the big screen above him turn on. Words lit the screen, THEY DIDN'T FIGHT BACK. Then footage of the Autobots being fired upon by Cemetery Wind played. Ratchet had to look away when the attack on him played.

Cade stumbled when footage of him, his daughter and poor Lucas appeared being held at gunpoint and he was begging for his daughter's life.

Joyce dropped his phone when the footage of his speech to the Autobots when they stormed his building aired, you could hear everything he said perfectly.

It also affected people in the crowd, the representative had to flee the stage when people started throwing things at him when he tried to defend the actions they just watched.

Then more news reports showed the Autobot Symbol spray painted on walls and signs all over the Chicago.

"Looks like you have more friends then you thought," Cade said.

"Yeah," Ratchet agreed.

"But whoever put that up, where'd they get all that footage?" Shane asked.

"That was footage from _our_ systems!" Joyce cried causing everyone to turn to him.

" _Yeah_ , that's what I was trying to tell you," Gill spoke up nervously. When everyone looked at him he continued, "We discovered someone had hacked our systems."

" **WHAT?!** "

* * *

Tessa decided to go for a walk, the footage had shaken her up and she needed a moment to herself. All that had happened not too long ago and the future was still uncertain. She was so lost in thought Tess walked into a storage room not noticing the cage inside.

She jumped back when one of Lockdown's monster dog's rushed the bars snapping and barking like crazy. One had been found alive but unconscious on the ship they had taken, they had decided to lock it up until they could figure out what to do with it.

"Careful there missy, you don't want it to bite your head off," Bulkhead said as he entered the room.

Tessa pushed herself up, "What is it? Some kind of dog from your world?"

"There called Steeljaw's, nasty things. Their a wild form of cyber-dog and hard to train."

"Do you know what you're going to do with it?"

Hound shrugged, "Give it to a zoo, use it for parts, I'm not sure. I'll just say good riddance when it's gone."

The big green mech left the room and Tess turned back to the Steeljaw, it had crawled into a corner as far from them as possible and curled up looking more scared then viscous. With a sigh she turned away, that's when she noticed a red helm peeking at her from behind a crate. " _AHHHH!_ "

* * *

"Alpha Trion? How is this possible?"

The tall regal red and purple bot smiled at him, his blue optics held a wisdom and kindness Sentinel could never achieve. "The universe is a strange vast place my former pupil," the ancient mech said.

Despite his shocked Optimus was glad for his old mentor's presence even if it did raise a lot of questions. "Everyone said Shockwave had killed you?"

Trion snorted, "It would take more than that sorry scientist to end me pupil."

For the first time in a very long time Optimus smiled, "I don't know if this is real or if I'm going mad but I'm glad to see you teacher."

Alpha Trion waved to Optimus to follow and lead him to an area with several boulders big enough to sit on which he did and motion for Optimus to do the same. When the red and blue bot was seated Prime asked, "Why are you here?"

"You needed me so I came." Optimus closed his optics and sighed, a habit he picked up from the humans. The flash of pain and loss returned. Trion offered a sad smile and placed a servo on the younger bot's shoulder guard, "Talk and I'll listen."

Where to begin? "So much has happened I'm not sure where to start."

"You know," Trion said gently.

"I spent several years on a planet thinking the war might actually be over but I was a fool." Optimus closed his optics as the memories flashed by. Launching the AllSpark, arriving on Earth. Meeting Sam and eventually the other humans, facing the Fallen and learning about his past. Sentinel's betrayal and being attacked by Lockdown and his human allies. Both of Megatron's deaths. He told Trion everything, the ancient bot listened patiently. "And now I find myself on this quest to find the creators. Whoever they are, they went through a lot of trouble to try and capture me, I want to know why."

"I see you've been through much and I wish I could say Sentinel's betrayal was a surprise but I can't, there was always something in his spark that spoke of darkness."

Optimus nodded, "I guess I can't be too surprised on the humans reaction." Memories of the footage of his Autobots being gunned down appeared. "That doesn't excused what they did."

"Optimus I'm surprised at you!" Alpha Trion raised his voice like he was scolding a youngling and the Autobot leader turned to him to surprised to ask what he meant but Trion continued. "I do agree on some of them but you don't truly blame all of the planet."

"No! Of course not I. . . what I meant- I. . ." Optimus now found himself at a loss for words, he hadn't meant it like that had he. Sam shoving the AllSpark into Megatron's chest despite Optimus orders. Will and Epps leading N.E.S.T. and always standing by him and his Autobots despite losing friends on their team. Tracy and Mitch's deaths and the guilt that he hadn't been able to save them and finally Cade helping him, even attacking Lockdown on his own. "No, not all."

"I know there are times when it's hard to tell friend from foe," Trion said gently.

Optimus nodded, "But to my regret I was willing to abandoned them." Even thought he knew Megatron was back even in a twisted way. "I had blamed them, 'Cade and the others', for things they hadn't even know till a few days ago when I online," Optimus looked away.

"I take it that's not your only regret."

"No. . . I guess I'm wondering if I'm still fit to be Prime." Optimus looked at his hands as he clutched them into fists, "Two times I thought I was free of him.

"Megatron."

"Yes, the second time before his death Megatron asked for a truce and I didn't take it. Should I have?"

"After everything Megatron put you through are you really surprised at the outcome?"

Optimus frowned but he had to agree as memories of what Megatron had done; destroying their world in his mad quest for power, damaging Bumblebee's voice box, tearing poor Jazz in half, killing innocent humans because he felt superior. "Maybe not. I had always hoped he'd stop this madness but it's not to be."

There was a long silence as Optimus looked into the star covered darkness overhead. "You've grown," Alpha Trion suddenly said. When Optimus turned to him he continued, "For both good and bad. Sadly these things always come hand in hand. There will always be loss but it doesn't mean you give up because there's also happiness to find, never lose that."

Again a small smile came the Optimus face, "Sometimes I forget how much I missed you."

Trion patted his shoulder again, "You're a wise mech Optimus and your Autobots trust you, there's a reason your Prime."

Optimus nodded, "Yes and I must finish my mission so I can one day return to them."

"Ah yes, the creators," Trion said with some disband.

Optimus turned to him shocked, "Who are they? Do you know what they want?"

"I have my suspicions." Before the Prime could ask the ancient bot stood, "But I have another mission for you," he points towards a constellation, "You need to journey to the star in the center. Once you reach it the Matrix will lead you the rest of the way."

"But the creators?"

"Trust me, when all is done you'll have your answers and more."

Optimus looked into the night sky, "Alpha Trion I. . ." But when he turned to the ancient bot he was gone. Had Alpha Trion really been here, had the Matrix done this or had it all been in Optimus mind. He looked up in the direction Trion had pointed out and wondered if he should take this new quest.

* * *

Everyone watched Joyce throw a fit. They were curious about who was defending the Autobots but at the moment watching Joyce have a miner breakdown was to entertaining.

One of Joyce's technicians walked up to them, "Um, excuse me sir."

"What now?" Joyce snapped, he was in no mood for anymore surprises today.

"The-the ship, something's beeping inside."

That got everyone's attention. "Now what," Hound grumbled as the group made their way to the hanger the ship was stored in.

Inside they could hear the equipment working. Sideswipe went in the check as the others waited. They didn't have to wait long as the red mech ran out almost slamming into Dino. "Guys! **GUYS!** " he shouted almost hysterically.

"What?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"It's a signal. . . from deep space."

"From who?" Ratchet pressed.

"It's Prowl. . . "


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: Eternal Eclipse

Chapter 4

 **(Two Years Before Age of Extinction)**

Elita One watched the sun set, it had become a habit of hers since they went on the run. After Optimus emergency message the group had abounded their small base but it soon became clear that they were being followed and with the hatchlings it was slow moving. Jolt had decided to go in another direction to draw attention away from them. They hadn't seen him since and she could only assume the worst.

They couldn't morn, they had to focus. Keep the hatchlings safe and try to find the other Autobots. . . if any were still alive. Elita quickly shook that thought from her head, she couldn't think like that. Just concentrate on the here and now.

Her group comprised of her and her sisters Arcee and Chromia as well as the hatchlings. The journey had been very hard of the small beings, well it had been hard on all of them. Arcee had grown quieter and more serious, long gone was the friendly and headstrong warrior Elita had fought besides. And Chromia was worrying her more and more every day, ever since Ironhide's death the blue femme had become more withdrawn and sullen but being on the run had only made it worst. No longer the bash and outgoing femme she remembered, Elita prayed Chromia wouldn't do something stupid one day.

The hatchling's were really the only thing keeping any of them going. Currently she held Star Saber, Hot Rod, Hot Shot and Windblade in her arms and _most_ of them had finally gone into recharge. But ever the stubborn mechling Hot Rod refused to follow them. "Hot Rod, you need to go into recharge."

"Why?" The little one squirmed in her arms.

"Because you need rest. You want to grow into a big strong warrior don't you?"

He beamed at her, "Like Optimus?"

". . . Yes, just like Optimus," she said wishfully.

"Will Optimus come save us?"

Hot Rod was probably too young to remember him but he loved the stories she told, it was the only thing that would keep his attention. Elita hugged the sparklings close, "He'll come back little one." She looked into the sky, "He's always comes back."

 **(Present)**

" ** _AHHH!_** " Tessa wasn't sure which of them screamed first, her or the Sparkling. He ducked behind the crate thought she could still see the top of his red and gold helm.

"Um, hey little guy why are you in here. . . alone?" Tessa finally asked.

He dared to peek at her over the crate, "Humans scary."

Okay, that pulled at the heart. "Um, well. . ." She tried to think of something. "What's your name?"

"Hot Rod."

"I'm Tessa." He finally moved from behind the crate, thought he didn't get any closer. "You know were not all scary." He didn't look convinced but didn't move when she came closer. "What about Olivia?" She remembered how much fun the hatchlings seemed to have with her.

"Umm, she okay," the mechling declared.

Tess held a hand towards him, "How about we get back to the others? I'm sure your friends are looking for you." He watched her for a moment before taking her hand.

* * *

"So your saying a whole ship of Autobots will be arriving?" Epps asked. After the initial excitement the human members were hoping to finally got some answers.

"Yes, and they should be arriving in a few weeks," Dino answered.

"Who's Prowl?" Will asked, he was sure the name sounded familiar.

"Only the second-in-command of the entire Autobot forces," Hound exclaimed.

"I think Optimus mentioned him, but how come none of you talked about him?"

The Autobot's shared a look and it was Chromia who answered, "Because none of us were sure if he was still alive."

"Yeah, the exodus from Cybertron was. . . kind of chaotic. It's not like everyone could stay in touch," Hound added.

"When Optimus led the search for the AllSpark Prowl lead a group to search for other survivors," Arcee added. "He must of been really far away to just answer now."

"He's second-in-command?" Shane asked, "What's he like?"

"Think of the kindest most fun loving bot you can. . . then take all that away and you got Prowl." Sideswipe answered, "But there is some good news out of this, if he's still alive then that means Sunny might be with him!"

Before Shane could ask who Sunny was Ratchet spoke up, the first time he had spoken since the discovery, "That's all I need, both of you on the same planet." But it didn't have the same exasperation, and the Autobots and humans who knew him best immediately picked up on it.

Luckily Tess arrived with Hot Rod and Elita turned her attention to the red and gold youngling. "Where have you been?" Elita scolded him.

He looked at his servos sheepishly, "Explodin'."

"You know someone should keep an eye on them, I don't need a bunch of kids running around my building," Joyce said. He cringed a little at the looks he got, "You know. . . there are dangerous things they could get into."

"He does have a good point," Sam agreed surprising the others. At the shocked looks he continued, "With all of you and the hatchlings that's thirty-nine bots, and we still need to work on bodies for Leadfoot, Topspin, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap."

"Which we need to work on soon," Ratchet muttered.

"And we don't know how many bots Prowl has with him, where are you all going to stay."

The Autobots went silent at that. [That will have to be a plan for another time] Bumblebee said thought only the Autobots and a few of the humans could understand him.

Ratchet suddenly rose, "Well I'll let you figure it out. I have other business to attend to."

Bumblebee grabbed the medics arm before he could leave, [Are you sure your alright?]

Elita stepped in, "It's been a long stressful time for all of us, maybe you should rest a little first."

"Yeah," Sideswipe cut in, "You don't even have a paintjob yet."

Ratchet turned on him with a snarl almost knocking down Bee. " **Do I look like** ** _Sunstreaker!_** " There was a stunned silence from everyone, the hatchlings hid behind their guardians or whatever they could find. The angry look quickly left Ratchet's face, he looked away, "I'm sorry, I truly hope he's okay."

Sideswipe nodded numbly without meeting the medics optics.

Bumblebee tried to step in, [Maybe you should rest-]

"I don't need rest, I need to make sure our comrades are back in bodies before Prowl arrives." Ratchet turned from them and started walking out of the room, "Come along Sam, we need to get started."

As the two left Elita and Bumblebee shared a look.

* * *

Later that day Drift found himself on patrol near the KSI building. Bumblebee felt they were still needed even though some though these were pointless. Drift didn't mind, he like these quiet moments. He also had a feeling there wouldn't be many of them soon.

It still helped to be cautious, Galvatron was still out there and who knew how many Cemetery Wind had escaped. The samurai bot still had his doubts about Bumblebee but this time he believed the young bot was right.

But when nothing appeared out of the ordinary Drift decided to head back, he drove down a side street passing an empty lot when something caught his optic. Drift stopped, luckily no one was behind him, and moved back a few feet to get a better look. Someone was spray painting a billboard. Not something he usually cared about but the person was spraying in red paint the Autobot symbol.

He tried to move closer but unfortunately the figure heard him. Wearing a very faded blue coat with the hood pulled up Drift couldn't see their face, the figure jumped down and ducked under a broken fence before samurai bot could follow. Whoever they were they were fast, he'd give them that. but it would take a lot more than that to lose him.

Meanwhile the mysterious person thought they were in the clear as they turned a corner. . . only to collide with a metal leg.

"Leaving already?" Drift asked.

After the collision the person stumbled back dazed and fell backwards, the hood fell back letting the sword wielding mech see the mysterious painter. And he was surprised to find a young girl with long reddish hair laying there.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: Eternal Eclipse

Chapter 5

(Deep Space)

 _:With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call. . . home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight. . . but watching over them in secret. . . waiting. . . protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and through we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eyes. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. . . we are waiting:_

Optimus voice echoed throughout the room filling the occupants with hope and wonder. "Do you think he's still alive?" Someone finally broke the silence.

"There's no telling how old the message is," another responded.

"Still. . . It's Optimus."

Everyone turned to the black and white mech in charge, he had been quiet throughout the message. Even with everyone watching him he didn't acknowledge them as he ran thousands of statistics through his battle computer, after only a few minutes Prowl spoke, "It's settled, were heading for Earth."

(Earth)

Drift regarded the girl as she gave him her best glare but having faced some of the worst the Decepticons could offer he just shrugged it off. "Watch where you're going!" She had courage, he'd give her that.

"My apologetics," Drift resounded with a slight polite bow while examining the young human, she had reddish hair that went past her shoulders and green eyes. He couldn't tell ages but she looked younger then Tess, her clothes were old and appeared to big for her frame. He then noticed a laptop sticking out of the bag she carried, even it looked second hand. "I am Drift," the sword wielding bot introduced himself.

The girl studied him just as intently before she finally answered, "Riley, my name's Riley."

Drift looked back at the billboard, "I am no expert on Earth laws but I believe that is illegal."

"Like I care what they want," Riley snapped bitterly.

Drift eyed her, "I also find it curious that I've seen that image before," he mentioned seemingly offhandedly but still watching Riley intently. It was only for a moment but he saw her stiffen.

* * *

 _'Jazz was gone, Ironhide was gone, Q was gone. Optimus was who knows where,'_ these thoughts kept echoing in his head as Ratchet looked over the work done so far for the other Autobots bodies. He wanted them done a soon as possible but he also wanted it done right. He trusted Sam though it had been his ability to communicate the Autobot medic that had helped him.

He vaguely remembered communicating with Sam while being a disembodied spark, it had been a little perplexing. Being placed in a new body, even one designed like your original was still a learning process so Ratchet needed all the help he could get.

[Ratchet? You okay?]

Startled out of his musings Ratchet turned to the younger bot with a huff, "I'm fine."

Bumblebee didn't look convinced. [We have time, you should rest]

"How many times do I have to tell everyone I'm **_FINE!_** " He had marched right up to Bumblebee and glared at the younger bot right in the optics. Bee didn't move but he didn't say anything either, Ratchet turned away, "Now if that's all I have work to do." He walked away leaving a very concerned Bumblebee.

* * *

Joyce decided his day couldn't get any worse. After the footage aired some of his remaining investors called, "Look it's not that bad. . . Yes I know it's bad but- Well what do you _want_ me to say?!"

"Your an idiot."

"I'm an idiot. . . **Hey!** Who said that?!" He turned to find a skinny girl in rather ratty clothes with long messy red hair and pale green eyes he didn't recognize. Joyce was really getting tired of these surprised guest that kept popping up, "Who's this?"

Drift who was standing next to her answered, "Everyone, I like to introduce Riley."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing surprised, although he had a love for some of their culture Drift still wasn't one to socialize with humans expect their little group. For him to bring one here was unusual.

"Hey there," Cade was the first to speak up and took a step closer offering his hand. The girl who he judged to be around fourteen or fifteen quickly took a step away from him and shoved her hands into her pockets, she stayed close to Drift while watching everyone else with a look that seemed tough but was just covering nervousness. With a frown Cade stepped back with concern.

"Is there a reason she's here?" Joyce got everyone's attention and they all stared at the girl questioningly.

Riley looked down not meeting anyone's eyes as Drift gave her a look, when she wouldn't speak the samurai-bot did, "When we meet I discovered she has an interesting taste in art," was all he said.

Surprisingly Sideswipe was the first to catch on, "You're the one spray painting the Autobot symbol everywhere!"

"You know I think this place has graffiti laws," Epps joked. He just received a frown from the girl.

"You've been doing this?" Tessa asked, "Why?"

"Because they needed help!" Riley snapped. She pointed at Joyce, "He and the others shouldn't get away with what they did!"

Joyce slapped a hand across his face, "Like this wasn't bad enough."

"If you'd really didn't want everyone to know you should of had stronger firewall's," she muttered. She probably hadn't meant for anyone to hear but Joyce whirled on her realizing something.

" **YOU HACKED MY SYSTEMS!** " He shook his finger at her like someone who really didn't know how to talk to kids. "That was a very bad thing to do young lady. . . impressive, but bad!"

"HA! Your one to talk. You know you're lucky you still have all this," she waved her arm around, "If I had my way you couldn't even get a job at a fast food place!"

"HA!" Hound laughed, "I like her."

"Besides," Riley added, "I didn't say I did it."

Joyce's face was turning red and Cade decided to step in before someone got hurt, he clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "You know it's been a long day, how about we get some soda's or something."

"Thinks," Riley said, "But I should get home."

"Where do you live?" Lennox asked.

" _None of your_ _ **business!**_ " The redheaded girl snarled. Everyone stared at her shocked and she stepped closer to Drift.

Drift raised an optic ridge, "I'll escort her home."

"You don't need to do that," She said quickly in a slightly nervous voice, "Just drop me off at the lot."

"I believe I'll drop you off in a safer location," Drift answered.

She huffed, "Fine." The sword wielding Autobot transformed opening one of his doors for her, as soon as she went inside he left the hanger.

Everyone stared after them. Sideswipe spoke first, "I wonder what other surprises are in store."

"Nothing fun, I can guarantee ya'," Crosshairs said.

* * *

(Weeks later)

A strange convoy was making it's way down a deserted road. In the lead was a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro followed by a 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray, 2013 Bugatti Veyron, Grand Sport Vitesse, Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle, Lamborghini Reventor, 2005 Ford GT, Chevrolet Impala, Hummer 2, #42 Earnhardt Ganassi Racing Target car, #48 Hendrick Motorsports, Lowe's car, Chevrolet Volt, Chevrolet Spark, Chevrolet Trax and finally a MV Agusta F4 R312 motorcycle.

Ratchet had worked nonstop to make sure the others were returned to bodies before the arrival.

"How many do you think are with him?" Cade asked. He, Sam, William, Epps, Tessa, Shane, Darcy, Su and surprisingly Riley had accompanied them to welcome the newcomers.

"No telling," Crosshairs answered through the commlinks.

"But knowing Prowl he'll bring a small group first to check if things are truly safe," Elita stated.

* * *

Arcee and Chromia had volunteered to stayed with the hatchlings. Mainly making sure Hot Rod stayed out of trouble, which was no easy task. Luckily most of them were recharging.

"Chromia, Arcee?" Both turned to find Carly entering the room.

"Yeah?" The blue femme asked.

"Have you seen Olivia? I can't find her."

Chromia sighed, 'something she had picked up from the humans', "Where could that sparkling have gotten to now?"

* * *

The Steeljaw raised it's head as yet another small visitor came into the room. Olivia's face lit up as soon as she saw him, "Doggie!" She cried excitedly running towards the cage.

* * *

"How much longer?" Sideswipe never the patience one moaned. He had been asking that for over an hour.

"I got kids better behaved," Epps whispered to Cade.

Before he could respond someone exclaimed, "Look!"

Everyone looked up as a ship appeared, the Orion had arrived. It lowered towards the flat space that had been turned into a temporary landing pad, as soon as it settled the hatch opened to show eight bots standing on the ramp.

* * *

Not far behind the Autobots ship another was making its way towards Earth. The Darksyde wasn't as impressive as the Nemesis but it could still strike fear. Inside the cockpit Swindle stared board at the readings the computer showed him of the world they were approaching. "How do we know this isn't a waste of time," he muttered to no one in particle.

Skywarp who was the only other bot in there glanced at him, "This was where Shockwave was heading wasn't it?"

"So? It's not like he's never been wrong."

Before the Seeker could answer another voice beat him to it, "Something you wish to share Swindle?" Both mechs jumped with very un-mech-like screeches before turning to the tall purple mech.

"Uh, no sir. Nothing at all," Swindle muttered.

"But what about all that 'this is a waste of tim-' **OW!** " Skywarp cried out when Swindle brought his ped down on the Seeker's.

Ignoring them Tarn turned to the view screen that showed a small blue green world they were approaching. "Megatron's here I know he is."

"Not that we doubt you," Skywarp dared to speak up, "But are you sure this is the right planet, it's not that impressive."

"It doesn't matter about the planet, this is where Shockwave got the messages from. And you would do well to remember that Swindle," the masked bot snarled.

"Sure, sure. Fine, whatever you say Tarn," the smaller mech said as the taller bot walked away before muttering, " _Ya freak_ ," when he thought no one could hear him.

* * *

Another ship was also heading for the same location, different from the Cybertronian ones it was sleek and dark with the intent of stealth. Inside several figures laid on berths unmoving while strange equipment monitored their systems.

As Earth came closer new text appeared and several machines started powering up or turning off as orders started issuing from one of the monitors.

The figures started moving and an emotionless voice issued an order through the Communications system. :Understand your mission:

The figure's rose. "Will obey," they said in eerily union.


End file.
